We are the same, Caroline
by Neuillyx
Summary: And one thought entered my mind and refused to leave – what if there was a dark side in everyone of us? Caroline/Klaus, no fluff, one shot.


**Author's note:** Caroline/Klaus – one of my favourite parings. No fluff. One shot. Enjoy.

**We are the same, Caroline**

When I was younger my father used to tell me all kind of stories about monsters. There were giants, witches, ugly-faced evil men and even vampires! They were mean and cruel and I was so scared of them that I actually started having these nightmares after which my dad stopped. I loved my father. My mom was never home. She was a policeman, always running after criminals. One night, when I was 10 I couldn't sleep and went to get some juice. I heard my mom in the kitchen. There was light in the living room and my eyes caught a glimpse of the papers on a coffee table. Blood and grey bodies were all I saw. I was looking at the pictures for a minute or two before my mom walked through the door and hid them under the book. She didn't say anything, she was always bad at this mother-daughter thing. My dad wasn't there. I walked back to my bedroom. Suddenly I wasn't thirsty anymore. That night I didn't get much sleep. I was thinking why would somebody do something so terrible. It was one thing to watch horror movies and listen to scary stories but the reality – it was a whole new thing. It was my first taste of the real life monsters, one hunting me for weeks before my dad talked to me. He said what I already knew – that there were terrible, terrible people in the world who do terrible things. But somehow, hearing him saying it out loud calmed me down. This was my dad and he was going to protect me even if he didn't live here anymore. Few years later, everything changed. I became something I was afraid of as a kid. A vampire. A wicked, blood-craving creature. But it didn't feel very different. I was still the same sensitive Caroline even when I was drawing the life out of this guy not long after I turned. For all I knew, he could have been somebody's son or brother. Blood and a gray, lifeless corps. Only this time I was the monster. And one thought entered my mind and refused to leave – what if there was a dark side in everyone of us? Maybe the guy that killed the woman whose picture I saw years ago was only few days earlier doing study schedules and arguing with friends whom he loved with all his heart? What if there was something good in him, not only a monster?

Not long after, I met Klaus. He wanted to make me accept the darkness inside of me, inside of everyone of us. I hated him because of it. I wanted to believe I was innocent and pure but I wasn't and he knew it. When I looked at him I wasn't sure what I see. A human? A monster? He was something else. Something far more scarier. And he found me attractive.

I pushed him away. I have never been a kind of girl who falls for the bad boys. But then again, Klaus wasn't really a bad boy, right? He was a true monster. So I wanted to hate him, I wanted to hate him so much that I made myself believe that there was no humanity left in him. It was working. For a while. But then, I killed again. Not once, not even twice. I killed 12 people in a blink of an eye, without hesitation. And I enjoyed it.

'We are the same, Caroline,' said Klaus once and I didn't believe him. But there we were, forming some kind of a friendship. Two monsters laughing and spending time together. That's ridiculous. Does a monster have a right to do it? Does a monster have a right to enjoy the beauty of living?

Klaus. This word appeared in my mind too often. No matter how far I ran, no matter how many times I pushed him away, he was always there. Always one step ahead of me, doing completely unreasonable, not Klaus-like things like saving my friends' lifes. And just when I thought that it's time to admit that Klaus is not only a monster that I always imagined him to be, he did something cruel and barbaric. He killed Tyler's mom. I hated him. I had to hate him.

He killed my boyfriend's mother and yet I was still thinking if there was any humanity left in him. I was still reliving all the moments we spent together, seeing compassion in his eyes and mercy in his acts. I was still hoping that maybe I could change him?

I couldn't. He left. But I didn't have to wait for long until he was back. He stood in front of me scanning me with his blue, monster eyes and talking to me. My heart jumped. I wanted him. He could be a monster. But he was mine. I was his first choice. I was never anyone's first choice. I screamed that I wanted him gone while my body was screaming for him to touch me. And he did. Monsters' bodies joined in one true act of passion and arousal.

He promised I won't ever see him again. He promised that I wouldn't have to accept humanity in him nor darkness in me. He promised but it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter because I started dreaming. Imagining. I started hoping. So what if he was a monster? I was too. Who said love always has to be pure and sensible? Maybe if it's real then it's worth it?

* * *

'Join me in New Orleans,' he asks again.

'Yes,' I reply pressing my body at his.

* * *

We are the same.

Monsters.

We belong together.

* * *

_Fin._

_Hello! Thanks for reading. Remember to review and let me know what you think. Please, do try to leave constructive comments._


End file.
